The Voldemort attack
by ConmanDarc
Summary: I am writing another Voldemort one this is very good
1. Default Chapter Title

Harry was still having a good Fifth year especially since he found   
a large snake that keeps him company. his head had been hurting constantaly  
all summer when he was near the snake it hurt alot less and ever since the   
snake showed up Harry's scar really hurt when he was near his friends and  
teachers. So he began staying away from his friends and teachers and staying   
near his snake feeling safer near it. Also he was starting to be come an   
ani-magus a horse like his father. He wished he could talk with someone about  
it but when he tried his scar really hurt. Also in the paper it said   
Voldemorts troops are gathering around Hogwarts. The picture showed gaints,   
humans, dementors, and dragons.  
Ron and Hermoine thought that Harry was shunning them thinking that  
he was to good for them with his pet snake and all.  
So as Harry's bond with the snake increased and his bond with his  
friends decreased. The snake seemed to grow happier and happier. Then the   
next day Dumbledore dissappered. His hat was found near Harry's bed.  
As everbody began pointing fingers at Harry. He ran with the snake  
to the edge of the forest into Hagrid's Hut the door locked. The Snake   
became Lord Voldemort. There was Hagrid and Dumbledore tied up and alot of   
Lord Voldemort's supporters the rest were close in the forest. Voldemort   
said, "It's over this time Potter, my nephew, Oh and why you didnt feel pain  
when you were with me earlier is because I had the reverse charm on I learned  
it from my sister Lily Potter."  
Suddenly KaBam!! BOOM!! and Cornelius Fudge and many other people who  
belonged to the ministary jumped in Voldemort Grabbed Harry and Appartated   
him and Harry to a island it looked farmiliar to Harry then he relized where   
they were where his parents died. Voldemort said, "You lived like your   
parents and now you will die like them."  
Harry Quickly turned into a horse and kicked Voldemort in the face.   
Voldemort said, "As you wish."  
Voldemort turned into a snake and dove for Harry's leg. Harry picked   
up his leg and stomped Voldemort's head. Voldemort Wrapped him self around   
Harry's leg and crushed it. Harry fell over forward as Voldemort lummed over   
Harry the venom dripping from is fangs Harry turned back into a human grabbed  
his wand and said Avada Kedavra Voldemort was equally fast and said the same  
thing at the same time. The reverse spell effect started of course. Harry  
pushed the bolt to Voldemort all the spells Voldemort had ever done then the   
bolt shot to Harry all the spells Harry had ever done came out then both   
wands shot to the wall Harry and Voldie both went for thier wands they   
couldn't get them to budge. Then Harry fell to the ground in pain. Voldemort   
said, "Now Harry you will die."  
Suddenly the ghosts of all who Voldemort killed Surrounded him in a   
cloud of black. The wands fell to the Harry knew the cover would only last so  
long. He dove and grabbed his wand it was risky but he apperated back to   
Hogwarts. He ended up in Hagrids hut right next to the wall. Everbody in the  
ministary was there Fudge was dead and most of Voldemorts supporters got away.  
Hermoine said, "How did you apperat into Hogwarts?"  
Harry replied, "No clue."  
The next day in the paper the headline read 'Mr.Weasly new minister   
of magic. Voldemort still at large'  
  
THE END  
A/N My spelling is still horrible but i took the suggestions and did what   
i could and yes this will have a squel. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Harry was overjoyed that Lupin had come back to be The Defense against Dark Arts teacher. He was having a great time in this year he was becoming a Stag animagi. Voldemort was still at large Ron's dad was making a ton of money as the Minister of Magic. Draco was being especially nice this year so had Dudley and the family. Harry was winning all his Quidditch games. Then right between one of his games with Slytherin a Hungarian Horn Tail shot out of nowhere. Dove at Harry Malfoy shot up and in front of Harry a blast of flame hit him Malfoy fell to the ground dead Avada Kedavra and the dragon fell to the ground dead with Malfoy no one saw who had killed the dragon. Later that day Harry was chatting with Sirius Black and asked him if he knew what happened. Sirius replied, "I don't know but someone wants to get you stay close to your friends. I don't really know who saved you but lets hope they're ready to save you again. Poor Malfoy he really didn't deserve to die."  
Harry began walking to his room grabbed his Quidditch supplies then he warped to his parent's grave not another port key then pop! Pop! Pop! Lupin, Hermoine, Doby, Dumbledore, Snape, Sirius, and Ron showed up. Then BAM!! Voldemort and all of his supporters showed up. Voldemort says, "AVADA KEDAVRA." Hermoine jumped in front of Harry wham it ended her life. Voldemort, " AVADA KEDAVRA AVADA KEDAVRA AVADA KEDAVRA AVADA KEDAVRA AVADA KEDAVRA AVADA KEDAVRA AVADA KEDAVRA AVADA KEDAVRA AVADA KEDAVRA AVADA KEDAVRA."  
Killing everyone around Harry except Doby who Voldemort didn't see yet. Voldemort said, "The only reason you survived the first one was because your dad and mom sacrificed themselves for you. First I thought I killed your father. Then I aimed my wand killed my sister the one who is your mother. Then right when I was about to kill you your father who wasn't dead yet dove in front of you and died. Finally my last shot reflected and nearly killed me but this time it would require five deaths who were touching you when you died so far only Hermoine has done that."  
So die he said the death curse and Doby jumped in front and blocked the hit. Voldemort said, "That's two deaths but it's not enough."  
Then out of no where the death curse killing Voldemort's supporters. Dudley and Harry's Aunt and Uncle hopped out of nowhere holding wands saying, "Sorry for treating you so horribly but we couldn't let anybody know who we were."  
They began hugging Harry when Voldemort rose for the dead bodies and said, "AVADA KEDAVRA AVADA KEDAVRA AVADA KEDAVRA."  
All three of them dropped dead. Voldemort said, "Prepare to die Avada Kedavra."   
The shot reflected off Harry forming another lightning bolt on his head. And Voldemort made it disappear. This time it won't reflect then all the life forces of all that have died for Harry. Repossessed their own bodies all pointed their wands at Voldemort and said, "Avada Kedavra." Voldemort was dead before he hit the ground then. Voldemort's true form appeared out of his body. It was a huge dragon Snape grabbed a bottle and through it at Voldemort right when he fired a burst of energy at then. Then said, "I weakened the spell around Hogwarts apparat quickly."  
Harry said, "What was that??????????????"  
Snape replied, "Like I said I could help you bottle death."  
The end  
A/N The bodies kept alive Potter had his parent's back and Malfoy survived too. and voldemort died or did he....  



End file.
